


Trio for Life

by Hiccuplovver



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Break Up, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, Multi, Post-Break Up, Pre-Gravity Falls, The Journals (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: You've grown up with the Pine twins and grown quiet close. But during high school, the twins and you grow closer and closer to a place that will change your lives forever.ReUpload and edit of my Wattpad story





	1. Tutu and Tears

_You were new to New Jersey and had no friends. Your mom wanted you to get out of the house so she sent you to the beach. Sighing you walked along the beach letting the waves hit your bare feet. Your sneakers were in your hands and your rufflie (f/c) tutu sat over your ripped up tights. A purple t-shirt covered your top and tie long hair stayed in high pigtails._

_"Hey what are you doing on our beach?!" some kid with a bandage on his face shouted as he stomped up to you. You blushed and rubbed your arm as you looked down at your feet._

_"I-I'm sworry I didn't know. I-I'm new here," you whimpered._

_"Stan! What did you do?!" a boy who looked just like the other, but with glasses and 6 fingers shouted as he ran over._

_"What?" shrugged as he looked back as the other boy walked up to you. You sniffed and flinched when he rested his hand on your shoulder._

_"Hey we won't hurt you. Stanley is all bark and no bite. I'm Stanford, but people just call me Ford," he smiles as he moves your chin so you can look him in the eye._

_"I-I'm (y/n)," you sniffle as you wipe your eyes._

_"Ooo Ford got a girlfriend," Stanley cooed. Ford and yourself brook apart so fast you fell back into the water._

  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

That was about three months ago. Now you burst through the Pine family's door and ran past the boy's prenatals.

"Hi Mister and Misses Pines!" you shouted as you kept running.

"Hi (y/n), you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Pines called.

"If that's alright," you shouted back

"Hey (y/n)," the twins smiled from their bunks. You climbed up onto Stan's bunk and kicked your shoes off.

"Hai guys. What's the plan for today?" you asked.

"We're gonna work on the Stan 'O War. Wanna help?" Ford questioned.

"Sounds like fun is t ok that I'm in a dress?" It was a hot day so you work a little sun blue sundress.

"It should be fine," Stan shrugged.

"Then let's go," you said as you put your shoes back on. As you were heading out their mother stopped you.

"(Y/n) I don't want you going out without sun block," she scolded as you dragged you to the kitchen.

"But Mrs. Pines~" you whined as you lathered you with the greasy goo.

"You're skin is far to delicate," she stated as she finished up. The twin were laughing at you as you walked over to them growling about how many baths it's gonna take to get the smell out.


	2. I Always Wanted a Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (You are in the 6th grade and the twins are in the 7th grade)

_Summer has ended and now your father was forcing you to go to school. You shyly start your walk towards the school when two familiar shouts catch your ear._

_"Hey missy," Stan chuckled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders._

_"Where you heading (y/n)?" Ford questioned as he caught up to you two._

_"School, new 6th grader here," you smiled proudly. They both smiled at you and looked at you._

_"So since we're gonna be at the same school..." Stan started._

_"Why don't you hang with us until you get to know the place better?" Ford finished._

_"Well I was hoping to hang with you guys anyway," you blushed. They blushes but smiled as they walked you into your new school._

_"We wouldn't have it any other way!" they chimed together._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"(Y/n), how's your work going?" Ford asked as you typed away ok your essay.

"It's almost done," you smiled as you continued. Ford smiled at your hard work and returned to his own homework.

"(Y/n), I'm bored come play with me," Stan pouted as he rested his head on your shoulder as you typed.

"Stan I'm almost done they we can go play," you giggles as you nuzzled his cheek. He blushed bright red and nodded. Ford pouted a bit and mumbled something. Their mother chuckled for the doorway and shook her head.

"What's funny Ma?" Stan asked as he turned around.

"Oh nothing. Just thinkin which one of you is gonna end up with (Y/n)," she chuckled. All three of you blushed.

"I-I don't know Ma," Ford blushed. Stan wouldn't look at you. She just laughed and went to answer one of her physic calls. You returned to working on your paper and the boys blushed as they'd glance at you.   
...  
Later as the sun was setting, You were sitting on the sit of the  **Stan 'O War** and yawning from helping the guys so much.

"Come here (y/n), I'll carry ya back to the house," Stan said as he poked your leg. Ford went back already to help his mother with dinner. Nodding you jumped onto Stan's back and nuzzled his shoulder as you rested your head on it.

"Thanks Stanley," you yawned as he carried you back to the house. You managed to stay awake for dinner with the Pines before their mother said that you'll be spending the night. The bits were over the moon, while you were just sleepy.

Mrs. Pines gave you one of Ford's science shirts and a clean pair of the boxers from one of the boys. She lest you shower and brush your teeth before branding your hair and kissing the top.

"I always wanted a daughter," she grinned as she hugged you. Yawning you hugged back and went to the boys' room.

"(Y/n) we made a fort!" Stan laughed as he pushed you into the fort.

"You can sleep between us," Ford blushed as he pointed to a pillow and some blankets. They boys settles into their spots as you cuddled down into your blankets, but you were cold.

"Guys I'm cold," you whispered shivering a bit. Both of the boys sat right up and searched for some more blankets. As they were running around, you stole their covers and watched them sleepily.

"We don't wanna distort the fort," Ford mumbled.

"Bro, she took ours," Stan whispered.

"Just share with me," you yawned. Both blushed and nodded. Stan got behind you and cuddled close wrapping a shy, hesitant arm around your middle while Ford froze in military position staring up. You dragged him closer and nuzzled his shoulder causing him to melt and relax. Stanley held one of your hands and Ford the other as you three fell asleep.


	3. The Best First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look back on your first full year in Glass Beach with the boys

_Today was a hard day. Kids at school bullied you for being friends with the Pines. They threw rocks at you and called you names. After class the twins waved at you and called out to you, but you didn't hear them as you ran from the school with tears running down your face. you didn't know where you were running until you fell and hit your head against something. Sniffling, you looked up and saw that you ran right to the Stan O' War. You kept crying as you climbed inside and hugged your knees to your chest._

_"(Y/n)?" Ford called as he and Stan peeked over the edge of the tiny boat. Whimpering you hugged your legs tighter._

_"(N/n), tell us what wrong," Stan said as he jumped in the boat. Ford fallowed right behind him and both of them knelt in front of you._

_"I-I'm fine," you whimpered. Two warm hands rested on your cheeks as they tilted your head up. Ford and Stan's eyes widened as they saw the bruises, tear streaks, and bleeding cut on your forehead._

_"What happened to you?" they both whispered. Ford rushed to the tiny first aid kit that they boys kept in the tiny ship. Stan wiped your tears away and took his shirt off to wipe some blood away as Ford assembled the things he needed to clean you up._

_"S-some bullies got to me," you whimpered. Ford started to carefully work on the cuts on your legs and work up._

_"I'll beat 'em up for this!" Stan growled as he moved so Ford could work on your arms._

_"Stan calm down you're upsetting her more," Ford said as you shook and whimpered._

_"Shh calm down we're here," Stan whispered and he nuzzled your cheek softly. Ford placed a bandage on your cut forehead and kissed the bandage. His brother pouted and did the same causing you giggled at them both._

_"C-can i spend the night?" you blushed as you look at them._

_"Of course," they smiled as they hugged you both carefully._

 

...

 

That was a few weeks ago. Now you were still awake, both boys were wrapped tightly around you like they always were when you guys slept together. As you stared at the ceiling you ran your fingers through the boys' hair. You looked back on how the boys have helped you though your first year in Glass Beach, New Jersey and you wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey why are you still up?" Ford Yawned as he hit Stan's arm, waking him.

"What's wrong?" he croaked.

"Nothing, just thinkin'," you smiled at them.

"About what?" Ford chuckled as he propped himself on his elbow and looked down at you.

"Just... thank you guys for making this year one of the best," you smiled as you kissed Ford's cheek then Stan's.

"We should thank you for making life interesting," Stan smiled with a dark blush.

"Get some rest," Ford mumbled with a dark blush. Nodding you settled down into the fort and yawned shutting your eyes and cuddling into the twins. You didn't see the twins look at each other blushing before kissing your forehead before settling in to cuddle you again.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

"Guys come look at this!" you called as you looked down into a cave.

"Oooooo mystery cave," Stan smiled.

"Maybe their are fossilized fish or ancient literature!" Ford nerded as he tried to pull off some old planks from the cave, but failed.

"Here let me do it," Stan smirked as he winked at you.

"Doof," you laughed as you shook your head. Stan punched away the boards and smiled as he looked at his hand.

"Cool splinters," he chuckled. You worried and pulled the bigger splinters from his hand muttering about getting to the rest later.

"Hey let's write our names so people know who owns the place," Ford said as he pulled out a sharpie. Ford and Stan wrote their name before lifting oh up into their shoulders so you could write yours.

"Come on let's go," you giggled as they set you down. Running deeper into the cave, without your flash light, you gasped when you saw all the glow worms above you.

"(Y/n), don't run off like that," Ford scolded.

"Guys turn your lights off and look!" you giggles. They look at you oddly, but do it. The gasps they made brought a smile to you face.

"So pretty," Stan murmured. the whole cave started to light up with the soft green glows of glow worms.

"This is a fantastic discovery!" Ford laughed as he hugged you. The three of you sat down on in a dry area and started to eat and laughing around with each other.

"I can't believe this is our last year in school together before you both go the high school," you muttered as you looked up at the star impersonators.

"Hey it's not like we'll never see each other again," Ford chuckled as he hugged you.

"Yeah missy, we're gonna make sure you have smooth freshman year," Stan smiled as he ruffles your hair.

"Haha, alright guys," you laughed with them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Let's go swimming!" you said as you took your shoes off.

"But (y/n), what clothes will you wear when your done?" Ford asked as you flicked off your socks. Taking off your shirt and shorts you revealed your swim suit.

"I have those, now come on!" you giggled as you raced to the ocean. Stan was already on board and stripping as he followed you. Stan splashed you as so as he made it to the water.

"Hey!" you squealed as you splashed back.

"Guys!"Ford giggled as he entered or water battle. You three played for hours and hours, until your eldest brother showed up and called to you.

"Oh no," you mumbled as you looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Ford asked.

"We'll stand by you if he tries and blame you," Stan growled.

"I need to go," you whispered as you grabbed your things and rushed up to your brother. He hugged you tight and cried softly into your hair, knowing what happened you cried back into his chest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Summer is almost over. It's been two weeks since your mother passed. You were in the cave in the dark with the comforting glow of the worms to watch over you.

"Hey," Ford whispered as he sat next to you.

"Hey," you mumbled as you hugged your knees more.

"Wanna come over for a sleep over?" Stan asked. You shook your head.

"Daddy, Dean, and Sammy want me to watch Adam," you whimpered. (I dare you to judge me -3-)

"Can we stay at your place?" Stan asked.

"We've never seen your house," Ford encouraged.

"Th-that would be nice," you nodded as you smiled at them both.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow," you pouted from the fort with Ford and Stan.

"Same," Stan groaned.

"Come on, school isn't that bad," Ford said. You tackled Ford and started poking at him.

"Nerd~" you giggled causing him to laugh and poke you back.

"(y/n), your brothers are here!" Mrs. Pines shouted. You sighed and hugged both of your friends.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," you smiled before slowly leaving their room.


	5. Gray Skies

"Ford could you help me with my math?" you asked as you rested your head on his as he sat at your kitchen table.

"Yeah I guess," he sighed. You frowned a little and sat next to him.

"O-ok," you said as you pulled your homework over. You worked on it for a while with Ford acting like he was annoyed at you the whole time until Stan walked in. He sat across you from the table and kicked his feet up.

"Stan can you take your feet down? I just cleaned the table," you asked. He glared at you and took them down.

"(Nickname), can I have a snack?" Adam asked as he came out with his little blanket behind him. 

"Sure buddy," you smiled as you kissed his head and walked over to the fridge pulling out a juice box and a cheese stick.

"Tank you," he smiled as he took his snack.

"I want some," Stab whined.

"Alright... Ford want some too?" you questioned.

"Just hurry up so we can finish this math," he muttered. You frowned more and hung your head a bit as you set out the snacks and sat down letting Ford critic your work.

...

"Hey guys," you smiled as you sat down at the lunch table with them.

"Hey," they stated bluntly. Sadly you picked at your lunch and wondered what happened to your friends. You were lost I. Your train of thought until the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you gu-"

They were gone.

They ditched you.

With teary eyes you walked to our next class.

...

You watched as the Pines Twins happily worked on their boat. They invited you over, but you were nervous.

"H-hey guys," you whispered as you stood a bit back from the boat. They grinned at you a bit and waved.

"Hey. Wanna help?" Ford questioned as he looked up from the compass. You nodded.

"Then get up here missy," Stan smiled and held his hand out to you. Smiling, thinking your friends were back, you placed your hand in Stan's...


	6. IT ISN'T FAIR

Stan started to pull you up onto the boat before hugging you. The world's largest smile as you hugged back. You didn't notice Stan moving and Ford snickering before you fell into the shallow waves of the ocean.

"Wh-what?" You whimpered as tears came to your eyes. They laughed at you from the ship.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" You screamed as you ran away from them sobbing and soaking wet.

...

You were in your bathroom crying in the shower as you washed the ocean and sand from your body and hair. You never heard the door open and your brothers come home.

**ADAM'S POV**

Sammy and Dean brought me home from school while Papa worked in the car shop downstairs. When we got in we heard crying from Sissy's room.

"Sammy get Adam a snack," Dean said as he started towards Sissy's room.

"Who's sad?" I asked Sammy as he picked me up and took me to the kitchen.

"I think (y/n) is, but I think everything is alright," Sammy smiled as he hugged me and handed me a cookie.

"Sammy, we need the feel better kit," Dean said as he poked his head into the kitchen. Sammy nodded and ran around grabbing Sissy's favorite foods.

"Sammy? Is Sissy's bagina monster here?" I asked as I kicked my legs a bit.

"I don't know, but let's go help (y/n) feel better ok?" He said as he put me on the floor. I nodded and held his hand as he walked out to the living room.

**DEAN'S POV EARLIER**

I hear crying coming from (y/n)'s room and knock on the door.

"Uh (y/n)?" I called as I knocked on the door.

"Y-yeah?" she sniffled. I tried to open the door but the door was locked.

"Open the door (y/n)," I said softly. The door opened and I saw (y/n)'s wet hair hanging around and covering her face.

"Sweetness what happened?!" I said as I knelt down in front of her and rested my hands on her shoulders. She just sniffled and tackle hugged me and clung to me as she cried into my shoulder. I picked her up and walked into her room and hugged her tight as I rocked her a bit.

"T-they d-don't like me anymore!" she cried into my shoulder.

"Who doesn't like you anymore?" I asked as I pet her hair.

"S-Stan and F-F-Ford!" she sobbed. I froze and look down at her.

"No they can't. You three and thicker than thieves," I said as I wiped her tears away.

"N-noooo Stan d-dropped me into the ocean! A-and they have been ignoring me a-and acting as if I-I bother them," she whimpered.

 _I'm going to kill those idiots!_ I though as I comforted my sister.

"Then forget them. Right now you need your brothers and some comfort ok?" I smiled at her. She kept her frown and nodded. I rushed to the kitchen and poked my head in.

**YOUR POV**

I walked out to the living room and was greeted with Sam and Dean fighting over what movie would make me feel better as Adam toddled up to me with an ice cream sandwich.

"Will this make the mister go away?" he asked as he held it up. You picked him up and sat on the couch.

"You're the best," you smiled as you kissed his cheek and tickled him a bit making him laugh.

"I wuv you Sissy," Adam smiled as he let you eat your ice cream sandwich.

"I wuv you too little man," you smiled as you kissed his forehead.

_You'll get through this. You have to. For your family. This is for the best right?_

_Yes?_

_No?_

These thoughts raced through your mind as you say with your family, not watching the movie, and thinking about the twins that you come to know and love.


	7. Because She's Happy

That summer you rarely left the house unless it was to go out with your brothers. You mainly had Dean teach you about cars so you can help in the shop while your dad was away for a convention.

"(Y/n), why don't you take Adam to go get some ice cream?" your dad asked.

"Okay," you shrugged as you walked upstairs to change and get Adam.

"Can I get chocolate ice cream?" Adam asked as you two held hands while you walked into town. 

"Sure Adam," you smiled as you walked into the ice cream/candy shop.

"And maybe some candy?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"We'll get some for our brothers and dad ok?" You smiled as you nuzzle's his sandy hair. He giggled and nodded.

"You sit here Adam ok?" You smiled as you set him in a booth. There was no line and the place wasn't too crowed and you could always see him.

"Here you are miss," the boy (in photo) a little older than you said with a smile.

"Thanks," you smiled as you took the ice cream. You turned and Adam hugged your legs.

"Hey what's wrong?" you worried. He didn't answer as he hugged you tighter. Looking up you saw a group of guys and Stanley pines was in the middle.

"Come on sweetness you sit here I'll be right back," you said as you say him on a seat by the ice cream counter.

"B-be careful," he stuttered.

"Pines," you spat as you crossed your arms and stood in front of the group.

"What?" he laughed as he looked to you.

"You know it's one thing to hurt me, but scaring my kid brother is another thing," you growled. Stan stood and smirked walking over to you.

"And whatcha gonna do about it?" he challenged. Ou glared and slapped the smirk off his face literally. He stared at you in shock.

"Why you little!" he growled as he pulled his fist back.

"Hey now, why don't you let the little lady go back to her treat with her brother?" the guy who served you ice cream said as he pulled you behind him.

"You're lucky shrimp!" Stan stormed out of the shop. The guy turned around and sat you with your brother who hugged you tight.

"Thanks," you smiled at him.

"No problem. I'm Matt," he smiled.

"I'm (y/n) and this is Adam," you said as you got Adam back to his treat.

"Nice to meet you. So I'm guessing there is a story with the Pines twin?" he asked.

"I think I'll tell you that story another time," you chuckled. Matt leaned on the counter as you chatted, smiling and laughing with Adam and Matt.

**FORD'S POV**

I was working on my summer reading when Stan busted in with a bruised cheek.

"Who'd you fight now?" I asked turning around.

"(Y/n) slapped me," he said as he sat on the bed.

"What did you do?!" I growled.

"What her kid brother was in the table me and the guys wanted to sit at so we made him move," Stan snapped.

"Idiot, do you not remember? She hates us and moves on! Not constant bulling her and especially not her kid brother. Have you seen her other brothers and father? I'm surprised they haven't come to kill us!" I shout at him. He hangs his head sadly and nods.

"I-I know," he mumbled.

"I'll be back," I growled as I walked out of the house and down to the sweet shop. I look in the window hoping she was still there and she was. Yet, she was talking to the ice cream guy and they were laughing. Her little brother was having fun too.

"Hey I could walk you home if you want," the guy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. (Y/n) smiled more and nodded the tips of her ears going pink.

"Y-yeah sure that would be great," she smiled. I drowned a bit and headed home.

"Well what did you do?" my brother asked.

"Nothing," I said as I sat at my desk.

"NOTHING?!" he shouted.

"I couldn't do anything because she was basically flirting with the ice cream guy!" I snapped causing both of us to be quiet.

"If this is for the best. Why does it hurt?" Stan asked later that night in the dark.

"Because she's happy," I whispered.


	8. A Year of Popularity

"Mattie!" you gasped as your new friend took the cookie from your hand.

"You're gonna get a cavity," he chuckled.

"Says mister eats-his-work-place," you giggles as you snatched the cookie back.

"Matt!" some guys shout. Looking over you see a group of guys walking over to you n

"Hey guys," Matt says as he walks over to them. They high-five and hug while smiling and laughing. You feel a bit awkward just standing there on the sidelines of their get together.

"Matt, who's this lovely lady, your girlfriend?" the one with black and pink hair asked as he winked at you.

"This little lady is (y/n) and no she's not my girlfriend. (Y/n) come here and meet the guys," Matt said as he waved you over. Shyly you walked over and waved. Everyone gave you hugs and compliments.

 _Wow having a large group of friends is fun,_ you thought as you played foot ball with the boys.

...

"Hey kid," Kyle, the one with black and pink hair, called from his truck. The other guys were with him too.

"Hey, what's up?" you asked as you leaned bent over a bit to talk into the window.

"We are heading to the diner for food, wanna come?" Mattie called from the passenger seat.

"I wish I could, but I have to pick up the little bro and start dinner," you said.

"Boo," the boys called.

"This weekend I'm free guys," you said as you walked off towards Adam's school.

"Well want a ride there and home?" Kyle called.

"Nah, I'll see you guys Friday after school?" you called back to the high schoolers.

"Who's jersey are you gonna be wearing?" Brian, the blond, asked as he hung himself out the window.

"I always wear Mattie's. Remember when I wore yours and you guys lost!" You chuckled as you jogged off to pick up your brother.

...

You were at the high school leaning on the fence cheering on your friends. You looked all cute in Mattie's jersey as you watched the game. Everyone was taken with you and chatted with you as you watched the game. You never noticed two sets of eyes only watching you the whole game.

**STANLEY'S POV**

"Do you think it was a good idea now to stop being friends with her?" I hissed as I watched her get uneasy.

"She'll get used to it," Ford muttered unconvincingly. I growled and watched.

"You know she hates crowds," I snapped as I watched wishing I could save her and have her safe up here in the corner with us.

"At least she's not being bullied," Ford sighed as some kids threw some popcorn at him.

"She would be happier with us," I whispered.

"If only," was all that Ford said.


	9. 6th Period English

"Bye Adam," you smiled as you hugged your little brother.

"Bye sissy," he smiled as he hugged back and walked into his second grade class. You waved him off before walking to your first day of high school.

"Hey there freshmeat (I call the freshmen at my high school this)," Mattie smiled as he walked up to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"Hey junior trash," you chuckled as you leaned into his side. He walked you and handed you your schedule.

"Wow those classes you took over the summer out you in a couple sophomore classes," your friend said as he read it over. You smiled proudly as you loaded up your locker.

"I know. Look at me I'm an overachiever!" you laughed as you did a little dance. Mattie smiled and twirled you a bit before the bell rang.

"See you at lunch?" you asked him. He nodded and kissed the top of your head.

"See you then," he winked and ran off the class. You rolled your eyes and headed off too your first class.

...

The bell rang releasing you from your third period class. Sending you off to your elective, metal/auto shop. You walked in and saw you were the only girl.

"Whoa what's a pretty girl like you doin here? Home economics if down the hall," a gruff looking guy gawked.

"Wow I'm impressed you know a big word like economics. Can ya spell it?" you asked in a snarky tone as you sat down in one of the desks opening a book you've been reading.

"You know miss smart ass I don't like your tone," a different guy said as he sat on your desk.

"And I don't like your body oder," you stated without looking up from your book.

"Hey there big guy leave the little lady alone," a voice you never thought you heard again in a protective way.

"Look who's trying to be the hero Stanley," the guy growled as he got off your desk. You peaked up and saw Stanley pines glaring at the guy. His eyes met yours and you looked down at your book. You heard him sit next to you as the teacher walked in. Class started and he assigned partners.

"Ms. (L/n), you'll be partners with Mr. Pines. Let me know he he tries anything," your teacher said as e continued the list. You nodded and looked over at Stanley, who was asleep on his desk.

The bell rang ending class right when partners were assigned. You poked Stan as you packed up and left the class, just to wake him up.

"H-huh?" you heard him yawn as you walked away. A light giggle left your lips as you did, if only you looked back to see the smile that Stanley wore when he heard you.

"Hey ready for lunch?" Mattie asked as he walked up to your locker.

"Mhmm," you smiled as you shut your locker.

...

You were pulled into your councilor's office during your fifth period to rearrange your last two periods. let's just say you and he got into a hefty debate over your classes causing you to be late to your new sixth period class.

"Why are you late?" the teacher snapped as you walked into the class.

"I'm sorry sir, Mr. Davis changed my classes and it took longer than expected," you said. A bit of whispering was heard and the teacher sighed.

"Pines!" he snapped, "Stanley move a desk to your right, Rogers head to the back, new girl between those two," the teacher groaned as he pointed to the newly freed seat between Stanley and Stanford Pines.

"Alright," you mumbled as you silently sat down in the free spot with a light blush. The whole class you felt the twin's states on you as you filled out your work.

The bell couldn't have range any sooner. Once it went off you quickly gathered your things and sped out of the room.

"Nice way to play it cool (y/n)," you muttered as you opened your locker.

"Hey you forgot this," a voice to your right said. You looked over and saw Ford holding your binder out. Your ears got pink a little as you took it back.

"Thanks," you whispered as you turned back to your locker and started unloading the things you didn't need. You kept watching him out of the corner of your eye as he opened the locker directly next to yours.

"Hey sixer, I swiped some parts for the Stan O'War," Stanley's voice chuckled as he opened the locker directly on your left. You quickly packed your things and ran out of the school with tears.

"(Y/n)?" Mattie called as you ran past him and down the street.

"Stupid Pines. I always hated that wreak," you lied to yourself as you wiped your eyes and made yourself look presentable as you walked into the elementary school yard.

"Sissy!" Adam called as he ran up to you. You smiled and hugged him tight, kissing the top of his head.

"Hey little man. How was your first day?" you asked as you took his hand in yours and walked home with him.


	10. Cornered

It was late at night after school on a Friday. Adam was asleep and Sam and Dean were fighting outside again. You walked outside and looked at them.

"Dean go for a drive," you said as you pushed him back from Sam. Dean growled and got into his car and drove.

"Great now he's gonna go like dad did!" Sam shouted at you.

"Get in the house and calm down! If you wake up Adam I will end you!" You shouted as you pointed to the house. Sam growled and and walked inside.

In the moment you were alone, you ran to the beach and took off your shoes and picked them up as you walked with the waves licking your feet. Time was lost to you as you came across a familiar place.

"Hey this place," you chuckled as you walked into the cave. The glow worms were shining bright as you sat down and looked at them.

A rock tumbling made the worms and you to whirl around as Ford and Stanley walked in. You held your breath as they walked in.

"What are you doing up so late?" Ford asked you. You just held your knees to your chest and hid your face.

"Hey is everything ok?" Stan asked as you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"I'm fine!" you shouted as you slapped his hand off.

"Missy really are you ok?" Ford asked. You sniffed and stood.

"Why would you two care?" you snapped as you headed towards the exit.

"(Y/n), please wait," Stanley said as he grabbed your wrist. You whirled around and slapped him.

"No! You two hurt me! You both hurt me so much. The emotional damage you caused. The pain that has embedded itself in my heart hadn't left me since you both turned your backs. I was bullied until I bucked up and stood up. I missed you both so much and cried myself to sleep for months! I gave myself a longer route to certain areas so I wouldn't have to have a chance of seeing you guys," you shouted as tears dripped from your eyes. They stood there with their heads hung. After a few minutes of waiting for them to move or do something you released a sob and turned heading to leave again.

Yet, you were stunned when Ford spun you around and and tried to pull you close. You hit his chest a few times before you gave up and raised your hand, but he hugged you close to his chest. Your hand was raised about to slap him, but you couldn't. You cried more and hugged him back, sobbing harder as you felt Stanley hug you from behind.

"We're so sorry," they whispered as they kissed your hair and squeezed you tight letting you cry yourself out and just relishing in the embrace you missed so much.


	11. Monday

Well you had a weekend. Dean bailed with a girl he met at a bar, Sam had to cancel going across the country for school, and Adam got sick. You were surprised you were still standing and presentable on Monday. You basically slept during your first 3 periods until you trudged into your next class.

"Whoa you don't look too good missy," Stan said as you laid your head in your arms.

"It's been a hard weekend," you whispered as you looked up at him with sad eyes. Before Stan could ask you about it, class started and the teacher told him to be quiet. You rested your head in your arms and fell asleep.

...

"Hey wake up. (Y/n) wake up," Stan said as he shook your shoulder.

"Mm?" you grown as you sat up and yawned.

"Come on its lunch time," he said as he packed up your back and tossed it around his shoulder. You nodded and stood up following him. You leaned against his shoulder with your eyes shut letting him guide you to your locker.

"Come on get your things," he chuckled. Nodding you opened your locker and took your back with your eyes closed.

"Hey little lady open your eyes!" Mattie shouted as he shook your shoulders causing you to scream and drop everything.

"Mattie stop!" you shrieked. Mattie continued and you whimpered.

"Hey let her go," Stanley snapped as he pulled you behind him. You leaned against his back as you tried to settle your spinning head.

"Hey weren't you the ass who tried to hit her a year or two back?" Mattie growled as he glared at Stanley.

"Back up," Stanley said in a warning tone. Mattie got closer to his face.

"Mattie, back up. Let me grab my things and we can go ok?" you said as you got between them. Mattie glared down at you so hard you whimpered and shrunk back.

"Never mind," Mattie snapped as he walked away.

"Hey have lunch with Ford and me," Stanley said as you packed your bag.

"Sure I guess," you shrugged. Stan wrapped an arm around your shoulders and brought you to the science labs where Ford was.

"Look who's eating with us today," Stan said as you sat down and quickly fell asleep on the desk. 

**FORD'S POV**

"What's up with her?" I asked as I put my work away.

"I don't know she's basically been sleeping all day," Stanley said as he ran his fingers through her hair causing her to smile a bit.

"Why though?" I pushed.

"I don't know," he snapped as he placed his jacket over her shoulders. I worriedly look at the girl who slept on the table, snoring softly. Her (skin/color) eye lids hiding (e/c) orbs with (h/c) strands falling in her face a bit. I leaned over and pushed them back letting her smile more.

"We've been gone too long we have to make it up to her," Stanley said.

"I agree," I said as I kept looking at her face.


	12. Trying to Rebuild

"Hey (y/n), hop in," Stan shouted as he pulled up next to you in his bright red car. Mattie hasn't talked to you in a week, which meant that you had no ride to or from school.

"I can't I have to pick up some medicine for Adam and stuff for dinner," you said as you leaned on the car door.

"We'll help you. Come in," Ford added. You sighed knowing you weren't going to win, so you got in the back seat.

"I'll be right back," you said as you jumped out of the car and walked towards the store.

"Let us help," Stanley said as he tossed an arm around your shoulders.

"Fine," you said. Stan pushed your cart as you gave Ford a list of things you needed. They went off on their little hunt while you went to the medicine area to look at things for Adam.

"Hey we got everything," Stanley said as they walked up to you. Looking up you added the bottles of medicine for Adam and for you as well as some girly products.

"Why did you put those in there," Stanly said in disgust.

"Cause I'm a girl and I need them," you said as you stood on the end of the cart.

"Ready to check out," Ford asked. You nodded and Stanley pushed you there.

"Thanks guys," you sat as you loaded Stanley's car with your shopping bags.

"It's fine. Hey after dinner why don't you come over and hang out?" Ford asked shyly.

"Yeah Ma misses you," Stanley chuckles. You smiled and nod.

"Why not it's been a while," you said. They smiled and drive you home even helped you carry everything into the house.

"Alright I'll see you guys tonight," you said. Stanley hugged you and you giggles before you hugged Ford.

...

You tucked a piece of hair behind your hair as you walked up to the Pines house. Taking a nerve settling breath, you knocked on the door.

"Hello, what do you want?" Mr. Pines asked when he opened the door.

"Hi Mr. Pines," you chuckled nervously.

"(Y/n)?" he asked.

"Who's at the door?" Mrs. Pines asked as she walked out.

"Hi Mrs. Pines," you said as you waved a bit.

"Oh (y/n)! It's been too long look how beautiful you are!" she shouted as she pushed past her husband to hug you. You laughed and hugged back.

"Thank you Mrs. Pines," you said.

"Let me guess, you're here for the boys? They're up in their room. Have you eaten? Want some food?" she asked as she pulled you into the house.

"I'm good, thank you though," you said as you headed upstairs. You walked into the Pines twin's room to find them playing a game.

"Game night?" you asked asked as you pulled your hair into a ponytail.

"It's Dungeons, Dungeons, and Dungeons," Stanley groaned as you sat next to them.

"It's so much fun, with math, role play, charts!" Ford cheered.

"Kinky Ford," you laughed with Stanley joining in as Ford blushed. You caught your breath and hugged Ford.

"Don't pout Sixer," you said. He blushed more and hugged back.

"S-so what do you wanna do?" Ford blushed.

"Hmmm I dunno, movies in the fort?" you suggested. Stanley was quick to grab the movies and move the fort.

"I'll grab some snacks," Ford said as you crawled into the fort. It took you thirty minutes for the snacks, movie to be chosen, and for everyone to be comfortable. You were in between the twins as the movie played.

After the movie was over, both twins was asleep and snoring lightly. You looked at the time and had to go home.

"I'm glad we can do this again guys. Sleep well," you whispered as you kissed both of their foreheads and snuck out of the house. Both of the twins smiled when your lips touched their heads and they were dreaming about childhood memories with you being the main focus.


	13. Beach Day

"Adam, come here," you said as you chaises your little brother around the house.

"No I don't want sun screen!" he shouted. Sammy chuckled as he heard you two.

"Fine, you do it," you sighed as you tossed the bottle to Sammy and went to change. You tugged some high waisted shorts and a tank top on after sun screening yourself and walked out to see Sammy holding Adam down and applying the white cream to the young boy (sunblock ya perverts).

"You two ready?" you chuckled as you walked into the kitchen to go over the picnic bag you packed earlier.

"Yeah we are," Sam panted as he and Adam came into the room.

"To the beach," you said. Adam smiled and you three made your way down to the beach.

"It's been a while since we did something like this," Sam said as he tossed Adam into his shoulders.

"Yeah I'm glad we can though," you smiled as you enjoyed the sun.

"Will you come swimming with us?" Adam asked as you set up your beach sight with the umbrellas and towels.

"Yeah in a bit," you smiled at your little brother. Both of your brothers strip to their swim suits before running into the ocean. You relaxed and read a book for a bit before your brothers started whining for you to come into the water. Rolling your eyes you striped to your swimsuit and walked over and across the waves that licked at your ankles as you walked to them.

**STAN'S POV**

Ford and I were going down to the beach to work on the ship when we saw her. (Y/n) was walking through the shallow waves as she ran a hand through her hair and had a beautiful smile on her face. She was basically glowing as she walked.

"Damn," Ford and I said together. We looked at each other.

"We're not doing this," Ford said.

"What do you mean this?" I asked.

"We are not going to fight over her. We are not going to date her. We are not going to be anything but friends with her," Ford said.

"Yeah of course," I said. I looked at her and watched as she swam out to her brothers. She was so beautiful. Sure I had a crush on her when we were kids, but now she was almost fully grown as drop dead gorgeous. She was so beautiful and I could hear her tinkling laugh from where we stood. I just... had to have her.

**FORD'S POV**

I wanted to fall to my knees at the sight of beauty in its purest form. I always thought of (y/n) as the most beautiful girl in the world. I always loved her. I always wanted to be by her side. She and I were always so close before... yeah that but now we're getting back to the place where we once were. The only difference was Stanley was getting too close.

It scared me that he may be the only one who could take her from me. I had to have her. I've always loved her.


	14. Running

**FORD'S POV**

It's pouring outside and I was just sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner as the sky went dark. I swear I saw a flash of (f/c) cross the beach. I walked outside for a minute and heard sobbing as a girl ran away.

"Hey are you ok?!" I shouted as I chased after her. I watched as she dipped into (Y/n)'s Cave. I was drenched as I followed her in.

"Miss are you ok?" I called again when I found her shaking form in front of the pool and glow worms.

"I'm alright," (y/n) sniffled as she blushed and wiped her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to her and pulled her close.

"Mattie got m-mad at me," she sniffled.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked as I looked down at her. She shook her head.

"N-no he scared me. H-h-he yelled at me and got in my face," she hiccuped. I hugged her tight and nuzzled her hair.

"I won't let him do that again," I said into her hair. I moved to kiss her forehead as she went to kiss my cheek.

Our lips met.

We both blushed hard, but I was so happy. She pulled away and covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry," she said with wide eyes. I fixed my glasses and blushed.

"I-it's fine," I stuttered. She smiles and a small giggle left her lips before she just started laughing. 

"I love ya Fordsy," she smiled as she flopped next to me and laid her head in my lap. My heart cracked at the sound of the saying being so casual. I wanted to gush my heart out to her. My mouth was open, but someone interrupted me.

"Ford, why did you run out in this storm?" Stanley shouted as he jogged in.

"It was my fault," (y/n) chuckled as she sat up.

"Matthew scared her," I said darkly. Stanley rushed over and moved the girl into his lap as he sat. 

"Did he hurt you?" Stanley asked as he poked at her. (Y/n) started laughing as Stanley tickled her. 

"S-stop I'm ok!" she squealed. Stanley smiled and hugged her.

"We just want you safe, happy, and smiling," he said as he nuzzled her neck. I saw her ears go red as she rubbed his back.

"Thanks Stanley. I should get home guys," she yawned as fatigue hit her. Stanley stood with her in his arms.

"Then let's get you home then," Stanley said. I stood and kissed her forehead.

"Back into the rain," I smiled at her. She smiled with a small giggle as she hopped out of Stanley's arms.

"Come on then!" she called as she raced out into the rain.

"What the hell?!" I shouted at Stanley.

"What?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Why are you flirting with her?" I demanded.

"I'm not! We were acting as always," he said. I growled a bit.

"Just... don't get attached to her. I don't want to let her go from our triangle," I said.

"You think I want her to go? She basically keeps us together! I love her so much. I love us so much," he shouted.

"You think I don't love her?! I want it to be just us forever!" I shouted back.

"Maybe it could be," Stanley said.

"How?" I pouted.

"Come on she's waiting for us. I'll tell you tonight," Stanley said as he raced after (Y/n). I sighed and followed into the rain. I let the cold rain hit me, but I wasn't cold. I still felt the kiss that warmed me. It may have been incidental, but the kiss made me so happy.


	15. Sleepovers

You had one of the greatest Summer's when you were transitioning from sophomore to junior. Sadly this also meant that Ford and Stanley were seniors and this was your last year in school together. You were painting the Stan O'War as the boys fixed the sail.

"There we are!" Stanley cheered as the sail was raised. You moved over and rested your arms on the side of the ship and rested your head in those.

"Great job guys," you smiled. Stanly leaned down and kissed your forehead and you saw Ford smile at you and shake his head. You have him an odd look as your cheeks were dusted with pink.

"Guys I should head back. I have to get up early tomorrow to drop Adam off," you said.

"Hug before you go?" Ford asked. You made your way to try and get up on deck, so Stanley helped you and hugged you when he pulled you up.

"Bye missy," he said into your hair. You giggles and hugged back.

"Bye Stanley," you said before moving to hug Ford. Ford scooped you up into a spinning hug.

"We'll pick you up at the elementary school," he said as he rested his forehead to yours. You smiled and leagues before letting go and jumping off the boat.

"Bye boys," you smile as you walked home.

...

_Later that night you were laying in your bed. You couldn't sleep at all. In this time you had thoughts running wild in your head._

Do I like them?  
No I can only like one right?  
But they are my friends I shouldn't.   
They would fight over me.   
Do they even like me back?  
I want them here.   
Is it tomorrow yet?

_You rolled out of your bed and headed to the window. As you stared out over the ocean a rock hit your window. Carefully you opened it to reveal the twins you were thinking about._

_"We can't sleep. Let us come in?" Ford whispered. You nodded and carefully ran downstairs and opened the back door._

_"Why are you two still up?" You whispered as you ushered them into your room._

_"Wow cool room," Stanley said as he kicked off his boots and laid out on your bed._

_"Couldn't sleep like you," Ford said as he sat on your bed._

_"I was trying to sleep," you chuckled and crawled into your bed between them._

_"Can we stay please?" Stanley begged as he hugged you from behind and nuzzle's your hair._

_"If I told you to leave you wouldn't so why not?" you yawned. Ford smiling and kicked off his shoes and placed his glasses on our table before letting you cuddle into his chest._

_"Night boys," you said._

_"Night (y/n)," they both responded_.

...

This is has been going on for two months. So currently it was after dinner and you were reading in bed while Stanley and Ford worked on homework.

"(Y/n), I'm bored," Stanley whined as he flopped on your bed and rested his head in your lap.

"Read a book then," you said as you ran your fingers through Stanley's hair.

"Hmm why don't we play a game?" Stanley suggested.

"What game?" Ford asked as he laid next to you.

"Spin the bottle?" Stanley asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

"I know you wanna kiss your brother, but I think not," you laughed.

"Hmmm truth or dare?" Ford asked.

"Or you can go to sleep it's a school night!" Sammy shouted.

"Alright night. To bed guys you heard the man," you smiled as you moved to put your book down on the table and snuggled into the bed with the boys.

"You know we love you (y/n)," Ford said as he kissed your cheek.

"We love you so much," Stanley smiled as he nuzzled your shoulder.

"I love you both too," you smiled as you felt their arms around you.


	16. Together

"Hey Stanley," you smiled as you peaked over your locker at the taller guy.

"Hey missy," he said as he swooped down to kiss your nose. You blushed a bit and sneezed lightly.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Ford teased as he opened his locker on the other side.

"Nothin Sixer," Stanley chuckled. Your cheeks were still pink as you gathered your things.

"Hey (y/n), why don't you come to the movies with us this weekend?" Ford asked you.

"Sure I'm freed Saturday night," you smiled as the bell rang. The boys nodded and walked with you to your last class of the day.

...

Finally, it was Saturday night. You smother out your outfit as a honk sounded from outside.

"Hey guys," you smiled as you walked up.

"Don't you look pretty," Ford said as he stepped out of the car.

"Thank you," you smiled. He took your hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it before letting you slide into the front seat between him and Stanley.

"Hey missy, you look great," Stanley smiled as he tossed an arm around your shoulders and kissed your cheek. You blushed a bit more and looked between them.

"Ok why are you too so cuddly today?" you asked.

"Aw what? Can't we?" Stanley asked as he pulled you closer into his side. You glanced over at Ford, who had his lips pursed in a pout.

"The Drive-In?" You asked as you three rolled in.

"Yeah, a change of pace," Ford said. Stanley Parked and stretched.

"I'll go get snacks, (y/n) help me?" Stanley asked. You shrugged.

"Sure," you said as you got out of the car with him.

**STANLEY'S POV**

I winked to Ford as we exited and headed to the snack shack. I saw eyes on (y/n) from surrounding guys, so I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hmm, everything on Stanley?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Yeah... Just seeing some unhealthy stares at you," I muttered as I held her closer to myself. She shrugged and cuddled into me as we got closer to the snack shack.

"Stanley what the hell?" she asked when I pulled her behind the shack to a dark area. I didn't say anything, I just cupped her cheek and kissed her. A squeak left her lips as she froze, but loosened up as she kissed back.

"Just had to get one in before later," I panted lightly as I looked down at her flustered face. She could form a sentence as she just held my hand. I smirked as we got snacks and walked back to the car.

"I'll be back," I said as I got her into the car with the snacks and my brothers.

**FORD'S POV**

"Hey you ok?" I asked (y/n) singer her face was red.

 _Stanley couldn't help him self huh?_ I though as I scooted closer to her.

"N-nothing!" she yelped, her face getting redder.

"Did Stanley do something?" I asked as I scooted close enough that out knees touched.

"Wh-what? No," she said as she nervously sipper for soda.

"Did he do this?" I asked as I turned her face to kiss her.

**YOUR POV**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_

You couldn't think straight. First Stanley and now Ford.

_Shit was is Stanley saw? What if they fought? Who would you choose?_

"Hey you ok?" Ford asked when he broke away. He was resting his forehead on yours. You nodded abs kisses him again, since your teenage hormone ridden brain didn't want to do anything else.

"Oi Sixer, save some for me," Stanley chuckled as he got in the car and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Fine," Ford chuckled as he pulled back. You were basically a puddle and leaned back into Stanley.

"You fried her brain," Stanley chuckled as he hugged you from behind.

"(Y/n) you ok?" Ford asked. You nodded.

"Y-yeah, just a bit shocked," you stuttered. The movie started to play and the boys cuddled up to you.

"We'll explain after the movie ok missy?" Stanley whispered as he kissed your shoulder.

"O-ok," you whimpered. You wanted to know now, but you weren't in the mental state.


	17. Explain!

You have no idea how, but you feel asleep during the movie. So when Ford kissed you awake you were very shocked.

"Ah!" you yelled as you flipped into the backseat.

"Whoa there missy, it's just us," Stanley chuckled.

"What happened before the movie?" you asked.

"We kissed you," they both said.

"Why?" you asked with wide eyes as you pulled your knees to your chest.

"Because we decided that we don't want to be without you," Stanley said.

"But we don't want one to be more jealous of the other," Ford continued.

"What are you saying? You both want to be my boyfriends?" you chuckled thinking that they were playing with you.

"Yes," they both said. Your brain exploded.

"What?!" you yelped.

"(Y/n), we love you. Both of us. It's up to you though," Stanley sighed.

"If you say no, then we can go back to friends or leave you alone.

**FORD'S FLASHBACK**

_"I have a plan," Stanley smiled as he flopped in my bed after we dropped off (Y/n)._

_"What is your plan?" I asked him as I dried off._

_"What if we share her?" Stanley asked._

_"What do you mean?" I questioned as I sat next to him._

_"She profits by getting two boyfriends and we profit because we can get a girlfriend that we basically share already," Stanley said._

_"You can't be serious Stanley. She will hate us," I gasped._

_"Are you sure? We basically sleep with her already. If you don't want to I'll gladly swoop in," Stanley smirked._

_"No!" I shouted._

_"Then we'll take her to the drive-in and show her our love," Stanley smiled._

_"How?" I sighed._

**END FORD'S FLASHBACK**

"I don't know if I should punch you both of kiss you both," you gawked as you looked between them.

"Well kisses would be preferred," Stanley winked. You rolled your eyes and kissed Ford first then Stanley before hitting them both in the head.

"What was that for?" Ford whined.

"For not telling me sooner!" you snapped.

"I thought the drive-in would be cute," Stanley pouted as he rubbed his head.

"It was... Where are we?" You asked looking around.

"The beach," Ford said.

"Cute guys, but I have to get home," you said.

"But..." they whimpered.

"No buts. To my place," you said.

"Come into the front seat at least," Ford suggested. You shook your head.

"Lover boys I don't trust you at the moment," you giggles. The sighed and Stanley started driving. You all just laughed and talked like it was another ordinary night. You kept thinking that maybe you were already dating the boys and just never realized it.

"Hey sweetheart, we're here," Ford chuckled as he cupped your cheek.

"Huh? Oh thanks guys," you smiled.

"Want us to come over tomorrow?" Stanley asked in high hopes.

"Maybe stop around lunch?" you asked.

"Gladly! Want us to bring anything?" Ford asked.

"Hmmm a little bit of sweets for dessert?" you said. Ford brought you close, but Stanley covered his brother's mouth.

"You got the first kiss last time. My turn and yes we will bring sweets," Stanley smiled as he brought you into a kiss. His hand tangled in your hair and tickled your scalp making you giggle.

"Stanley don't eat her face off," Ford said when you and Stanley broke apart.

"Don't go getting jealous Ford," you chuckled as you cupped his cheek and kissed the other twin.

"We'll see you tomorrow gorgeous," Stanley smiled as you got out of the car.

"Bye boys. Love yous," you smiled s you got out of the car and walked out. You slipped into your house and waved from the doorway. They waved back and drove off. Giggling, you ran to your bedroom and screamed happily into your pillow while kicking your legs on your bed.


End file.
